


Stages of Courtship (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Patented Daydream Charm BY schemingreader [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Stages of Courtship (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stages of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54171) by schemingreader. 



 

**循序渐进**

 

 

Title: The Stages of Courtship

Author: schemingreader （<http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating/Warning: Sex happens and the pairing is Snape/Lupin

 

**Author's note:**

This series of five 200-word drabbles could be read as a sequel to [this drabble fic](http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/344090.html#cutid1) that I wrote in response to last week's [**snape100**](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/) challenge. Or, you could read them on their own. They were a response to the [**snupin100**](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/) challenge. I might also write a story about Remus Lupin's badass interwar jobs.

 

Snupin100:

<http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/345037.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: About my translation

from schemingreader

 

I never got the email! I will check the spam folder. Yes, I would be delighted if you translated those stories, and please send me the links here, through LJ messaging, since apparently gmail filtered you out!

 

 

某鱼注：

Patented Daydream Charm的后续

200字Drabble一共5篇

哪有NC17啊=v=

 

 

【知识普及】

 

**Injera**

埃塞俄比亚特色谷物面包，经过发酵，带有酸味。只能用右手抓起（左手都不可以帮忙哦，这是禁忌），蘸蔬菜或者豆酱吃。

参考：<http://exiula.blogbus.com/logs/45633328.html>

 

**gursha**

 

完全没有查到中文资料，总之就是类似于手抓饭一类，送到嘴边，塞到嘴里给别人吃的食物= =

（为毛狼人要选择这样一家餐厅啊囧）

参考：<http://www.ethiopianrestaurant.com/gursha.html>

 

 

 

**=== The Stages of Courtship** **循序渐进===**

 

 

 

**第一次约会**

 

 

向Snape求爱可不是一件容易的事情。他不但把自己的真感情深深隐藏起来，而且还本能地对于任何挑逗充满敌意，所以Remus根本无法用惯常的方法向他表示亲近。不过他们还是有共同点的，比如都从注定死亡的边缘生还，背叛了曾经的同伴和战友，怀揣着对死去爱人的悲怆。鉴于此，在两人第一次约会时，完全没有什么明朗的话题可供交流。

 

“你之前吃过埃塞俄比亚的东西么？”

 

“没有。”Snape看上去明显警觉起来。

 

“我也是第一次。”Remus承认，“这大概确实相当异国情调。”

 

女服务生端来他们的汤和冰水，操着曼彻斯特口音认真向两个男人介绍所谓的餐桌礼仪。Snape挺直腰杆，紧张地盯着她，好像那姑娘要给他打上什么烙印一般，女孩忍不住笑了，露出好看的酒窝。“你抓起一小块injera，蘸上一点点蔬菜——只要一点儿就够！现在你可以给他gursha了。”姑娘点头确认，Snape用右手指尖揪下一小片面包，裹好一小口炖菜。

 

“张嘴。”他凑到Remus耳边，将手里的食物塞进狼人的嘴唇。

 

Remus嚼了嚼，真庆幸自己用不着说话。

 

 

**第二次约会**

 

 

“总有一天我会想要谈谈这个的，”Snape道，“所有这些。”此时两人正从Hogsmeade的幻影移形传送点（apparition point）走回学校。

 

“Lily？”Remus问。

 

“是的，还有战争。我放弃了自己拥有的一切，甚至是能够阻止人们被残酷杀戮的权利。我明白你还没准备好讨论这些沉重的东西。”

 

“我真的想知道。”狼人悄悄把手滑入Snape掌中。

 

“你只不过是想要做个 _有用的人_ 而已，Lupin。”Snape不容置疑。

 

“别用这种诅咒的腔调，”Remus反驳，“我为什么不能希望对你更有帮助，为什么不能希望自己对你倾尽所有？我清楚你是多么忠诚和勇敢——”

 

“你想要牵着我的手和我接吻，就因为我忠诚勇敢？”

 

Remus点头。

 

“倘若我还清白富有并且身体健康呢？你又要怎样？”（clean and thrifty and well-prepared）

 

接着Snape不由分说，双手捧起Remus的脸，深深吻他，捉住他的双唇，流连于他齿间，细细舔舐。

 

“停。”突然他分开两人，Remus正贴在他身上，而Snape自己也已经勃起，心口狂跳。

 

“Severus。”Remus哑声。

 

“这恐怕是我一辈子做过的最惊悚的事情了，”Snape喘气，“怎么会这样？”

 

“因为我是个狼人？”

 

Snape哼了哼，“才不是。”

 

 

**第三次约会**

 

 

整个晚上，Remus都被欲望灼烤得很辛苦，现在他简直已经头晕眼花，甚至还蒙上了自卑的阴影，几乎没有注意到他们离城堡越来越近了。

 

他总是觉得自己有问题，每段关系都无疾而终，可这一次却更加糟糕。至少和Tonks在一起的时候他还能知道事情是怎么样的：那姑娘年轻漂亮，活力充沛，正常的好女人，且不论她形容自己特殊魔力的那些话。直到现在他依旧很喜欢她，尽管斯人已逝，Remus也觉得愧疚，因为在她还活着的时候，自己已经想要逃避了。

 

他根本不是个好人。

 

“我让你不高兴了吧，Lupin。”Snape声音平板，“就算只是提一下我们可能要讨论些战争的事情，也那么令人沮丧。”

 

狼人耸肩，不置可否，“我很好。”

 

他们走到他寝室的门口，Snape望进他的眼睛。“别这样，Remus。”男人轻声说。

 

“休想用摄神取念——”（legilimency）

 

“我做过那么多可怕的事。”

 

“我 _本身_ 就是个可怕的存在。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

Snape又一次吻了他，双唇柔软，不可思议的美好，令他几乎忘记了呼吸。

 

“我要你，”Snape低声，却坚定，“最终我会得到你的。”男人一手搭上Remus的肩，啃咬他的脖颈，“千万别打算告诉我你一文不名不配拥有任何东西。”

 

Remus只觉得有什么哽在喉咙中，眼眶发热。

 

 

**在床上**

 

 

Remus很清楚床笫之间要做什么。他曾经有过情人，他明白要怎样取悦他们。他甚至和某个以为他是自己毕生所爱的人共枕而眠。

 

Snape则不同。Remus以前执行过用魔法清除麻瓜雷区的任务，他当时发现危险的炸药居然埋藏得毫无规则可言。那些能够唤起Snape的刺激，同时也让Remus感到恐惧。躺在Remus身下，阴茎坚挺，Snape睁着眼睛，几乎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，男人抿紧嘴唇，“做吧。”他说。

 

Remus抓住他企图支撑自己，却悲惨地失败了。“我不行，Severus。”他翻身躺下，“我不想伤了你。”

 

Snape拉过他的手臂，“不，你没有伤害我。”

 

“我能感觉到你——你不舒服。是不是因为我是个——”狼人野兽般低吼，懊恼地攥紧拳头。Snape轻笑，这让Remus稍微放松了一点点。“是不是因为我是男人？还是你之前从来没做过？”

 

“我之前有做过爱，”Snape说得很慢，“但和这不一样。不是在床上，不是和某个我——喜欢，非常在乎的人。就像这样。”

 

Remus仰面朝天，拽着Snape让男人伏在自己上面。“感同身受。”

 

 

**关爱**

 

 

“再吻我一次，Severus。”狼人喘息，Snape则闭上眼睛。他用手肘支撑身子，向前探过去，额头凑近Remus的脸，让Remus的视线渐渐模糊。他吻了他，就好像融化了世间万物地珍爱：那么小心翼翼，那么完美，那么热切亲昵。

 

“别，”他呼吸凌乱，“我就要——”

 

“我也快了，所以我们——一起吧。”Remus一手托起两人肿胀的欲望，另一只手沿着Snape的臀上下摩挲。男人浑身发抖地将全部重量压过去，Remus却用拇指抚慰上那渴望的缝隙。Snape惊喘，然后他们两人一起越过巅峰，Snape在前，几秒种后Remus也喷薄而出。

 

“别走，”Remus环住他，“待在这儿。没什么，一切都很好，我们等会儿再去洗澡。”

 

说着又将Snape抱紧了些。

 

“我很抱歉，我们还没——”Snape开口，Remus竖起食指压住他的唇。

 

“别为了这样强烈的一起高潮而说什么对不起，”狼人安慰，“同样，要是你打算说些残忍的话，只因为你对刚刚我俩居然如此亲密而觉得惊慌害怕，请劳驾至少等到我们洗完澡穿好衣服之后。”Snape忍不住又笑了，声音很轻却那么好听。Remus抚弄着他的发丝，温柔地吻他。“我这辈子还从没听过比你的笑更悦耳的声音呐。”

 

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/10/16

 


End file.
